William McAllister
William is a former contestant from a tournament that occurred roughly five hundred years ago. His vampirism and healing ability prevented him from being turned into a marionette, and was instead locked in a cell that would later end up housed in Liam's sideshows. Since he was never assimilated into the Cabaret, a wide number of his alternate timelines still exist. Currently, there is an alternate version of him where the door to the Cabaret never appeared, and his life continued as as it was supposed to. Appearance William has long, unkempt hair that falls down to his waist. In the sideshows, he still wears the clothing he entered the tournament in: A torn navy blue coat, a white undershirt, cropped pants, and navy blue shoes. Should he escape the sideshows, he can steal a new outfit from a staff dressing room. He has dark bags under his eyes. Personality Unhinged Abilities 'General vampiric abilities ' *'Enhanced strength - '''William has significantly enhanced physical prowess and can lift an inhumanly large amount of weight and run at extremely high speeds. *'Heightened senses - 'William has an acute sense of smell and sight. His hearing ability is impacted by deafness in his left ear, but still enhanced to a degree. 'Special vampiric abilities ' *'Enhanced telepathic ability - 'A mutation in his strain of vampirism makes his hypnotic powers more potent than usual. *'Gravity manipulation - '''Limited to his own body, over the years he's mastered this power and is able to walk up any surface at any degree, as well as jump up to a story high. History William was an artist, who worked selling and creating paintings as a human. While he was traveling to deliver a finished piece, he was attacked by a hungered vampire, and turned in an attempt to save his life. He was adopted into the local clan, and continued working as an artist under a more anonymous persona, and eventually came to work in a high position under his clan leader after he was discovered to have developed advanced powers. When his clan's home base was raided by hunters, he escaped on foot, surviving the attack but getting lost in the process. As he moved from town to town, he met a robot who named herself Cog. She began following him around after their first meeting, and the two eventually came to be very close, eventually renting an apartment and settling into a human city. William and Cog found themselves in the Cabaret after being discovered by a team of hunters and were chased into a dead end, where the interdimensional door appeared. Season 1 William, with Cog, were initially reluctant to participate in the tournament. After meeting and teaming up with Paige, a fellow contestant, him and Cog set off with her to find the heart of the Cabaret in an attempt to figure out what exactly they had gotten themselves into. They decide to travel there by train, and manage to break in after finally catching up to the runaway train. Once there, the Cabaret allows William to enter the heart chamber, having taken an interest in him. He steals the heart, a small orb, but is quickly discovered by Ringo, the Cabaret's Master of Ceremonies, and narrowly escapes after the environment starts collapsing around him. They lose paige in the process, and are pushed out of the building by force, colliding with a building below and wiping out. William awakes hours later to find Cog repairing her damage from the fall. As she does, she shares with William that she doesn't think she has long to live, due to her age and the damage she suffered after the fall. William offers her comfort, but they get interrupted by sounds of a nearby crowd. This leads them to wander into a nearby show building, finding themselves in the middle of a giant stage, set up to battle their next opponent. Disoriented by the intense spotlights, William is unable to do much, leaving the core to attack and defend on his behalf in an attempt to protect him. William's senses get overloaded, and he lashes out at his opponent, quickly subduing him by placing him in a trance. Him and Cog rush out of the building in the confusion, and take up residence in a nearby abandoned hall as it begins to snow. After taking a few hours to rest, they discover that Alpha, a hunter from their home dimension had snuck into the Cabaret behind them and had been captured by the staff and made into a marionette. Cog goes to examine their body, as they lay lifeless with their marionette control device torn out, while William stays behind with the Core, finally managing to directly communicate with it. After they leave, they run into two injured contestants Kiko and Abelia, the former of which attacks William under stress. During this, William briefly harnesses the power of the core in battle. Kiko takes note of it, cutting it free from its place in his bag and disarming him. As she takes it, the core activates a defense mechanism, releasing an explosive force. Kiko catches it in time, tossing it back in William's direction as it explodes, seemingly killing him with it. Cog fails to rouse him as Kiko and Abelia escape, and drags him back into the abandoned hallway, hiding his body to prevent the staff from turning him into a marionette. As Cog leaves, she takes the core with her. The core issues her a warning of what's to come, overloading and shattering her body beyond function while communicating with her. Between Seasons 1 & 2 William's body manages to heal the damage caused by the core's explosion, and he is captured by Cabaret staff as he escapes in a bloodlusted frenzy. He was sent to Ana's lab to be turned into a Marionette a few weeks after Cog's non-functioning body was discovered, though his healing ability prevented the control device from staying in his body, nor would his blood correctly synchronize with the Cabaret's. William was instead locked in an underground cell and used to drain the blood from losing contestants of future tournaments for ease during the marionette creation process. As the staff changed and the Cabaret's form altered over the years, William was transferred to Liam's beastiary in the sideshows. Gallery william.png|toasted william horrible.png|William and Bongo f.png cheers.png nofear.png 204.png|untoasted william